Résurgence
by ozias
Summary: La faille fait encore des siennes. Une simple partie de pêche vire au cauchemard.
1. Chapter 1

-Eh Owen, tu as vu, j'en ai encore attrapé un, c'est le quatrième, plus que dix!

-Non là tu te trompes Jack! C'est un poisson!

-Ah oui! Tant pis on le mangera tout à l'heure.

-Manger? Mais t'as vu où on est?

-Oui, sur un bateau, avec deux très jolies filles qui bronzent sur le pont. Je ne vois pas. C'est quoi le problème?... Owen? C'est normal? Tu as le teint tout vert!

-Je te rappelle que comme tu l'as dit si judicieusement il y a une minute, on est sur un bateau... Cette saloperie n'arrête pas de bouger, ça monte, ça descend, ça roule, ça tangue, pas moyen de garder l'équilibre! Je crois que je vais... Deux secondes... Oh la vache! Qu'est ce que je fous là moi, pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir?

-Je sais pas moi, pour voir Tosh et Gwen en maillot?

-Ok, tu m'as percé à jour, j'ai jamais pu résister à une jolie fille alors à deux!... Eh Jack...

-Quoi, tu vas encore dégobiller?

-Non regarde! Devant toi.

-Oh zut! Vite, passe-moi le gros truc dans la boite à coté de toi...

-Un fusil laser! Pour un oiseau? Je sais qu'il est gros mais je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort!

-Attends qu'il ait sorti toutes ses dents. Gwen, Tosh! Prenez vos armes!

Le bateau fût bientôt assaillit par une vingtaine de volatiles.

-Réfugiez-vous dans la cabine! Ne vous laissez pas approcher! Une morsure et vous êtes morts... Gwen derrière toi!

La jeune femme parvint tout juste à abattre l'animal qui fonçait droit sur elle, mais d'autres continuaient à arriver.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez encore dehors! Je vous ai ordonné de rentrer!

-Jack, on ne peut pas te laisser, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul!

-Bien sur que si, je suis immunisé contre toutes sortes de poisons, je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Owen, toi et les filles vous vous barricadez et moi, je m'occupe du reste... Je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport!

Rassuré quand à la sécurité de ses coéquipiers le capitaine continua seul le combat. Attaqué de toute part, Jack tirait sans relâche sur les bêtes, elles explosaient littéralement en gerbes multicolores, il pleuvait autour de lui des plumes par milliers. Derrière les vitres de la cabine Gwen, Tosh et Owen ne pouvaient qu'assister fascinés à ce spectacle improbable et sauvage. Ils se sentaient impuissants et frustrés de ne pouvoir aider leur ami.

Mordu à plusieurs reprises, le capitaine parvint cependant à tuer tous ses assaillants avant de s'écrouler inconscient sur le pont.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la tête posée sur les genoux de Tosh, le voilier rentrait au port.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto sur le quai, attendait, l'air inquiet.

-Enfin vous voilà! On a un problème! La faille... Jack? Owen? Vous faites une de ces tête tout les deux! Ça va?

-Owen c'est le mal de mer, et moi, eh bien, tu sais... Comme d'habitude... Je suis... Mort... Encore. Enfin, c'est pas vrai! Pas moyen d'être tranquille! Tu profites d'une belle journée d'été pour sortir en mer pêcher les quelques "Glacoscysfax" qui s'égarent lors de leur migration annuelle et tu te retrouve face à des oiseaux carnivores! Owen, ramasse une des ces créatures. Tu en trouveras sûrement une de pas trop amochée... Allez on rentre à la Base... Au fait Ianto, tu nettoies le bateau, qu'il ne reste aucune traces de ces choses.

-Bien Monsieur, je m'y emploierais. Ce sera fait.

Le capitaine retourna au Hub laissant derrière lui le jeune homme qui sans plus attendre s'était mis au travail.

Aussitôt arrivée Tosh s'installa à son poste. Sur les relevés de l'ordinateur, elle put constater que la faille s'était ouverte simultanément dans plusieurs endroits de Cardiff. Heureusement le phénomène n'avait duré qu'un bref instant.

Owen de son coté, consulta le base de données. L'animal qu'il avait ramassé était répertorié comme appartenant à une catégorie de rapaces hyper agressive d'origine inconnue et qui ponctuellement, traversait la faille.

Gwen et Jack se chargèrent de vérifier les sites de la police, des médias et des hôpitaux pour effacer toutes informations qui auraient trait à apparition inopinée des bestioles.

L'équipe travailla sans répits jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, comme toujours, Ianto arriva le premier à la Base. Il aimait ce moment de solitude seulement troublé par les cris de Myfanwy qui attendait sa friandise matinale. Après avoir allumé les ordinateurs et déposé les dossiers en souffrance sur le bureau de Jack il s'octroya quelques instants pour mettre à jour son journal.

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence du capitaine qui le fixait.

-Monsieur? Je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous désirez quelque chose?

-Ianto, pour la centième fois, ne m'appelle pas Monsieur quand nous sommes seuls. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je veux quelque chose.

-D'accord, mais je vais d'abord faire le café, les autres ne vont pas tarder.

-Cela peut attendre, j'ai à te parler... Ne me tourne pas le dos!... Où tu vas bon sang!

-Je viens de vous le dire. S'il n'a pas sa dose de caféine quand il arrive, Owen me casse les pieds toute la journée! Et si ça ne vous dérange pas trop j'aimerais avoir la paix.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires? La paix?

Ianto semblait perdu, Jack percevait son trouble. Et fait rarissime le capitaine était à court de mots.

-Je peux y aller maintenant?

-Écoute Ianto, encore une fois, il faut que nous parlions. Je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je devais partir avec le Docteur. Je veux que tu comprennes.

-Bien capitaine. Vous n'aurez qu'à me convoquer dans votre bureau quand vous le jugerez bon.

-Te convoquer! C'est comme ça que tu l'entends? Ce que tu peux être exaspérant parfois!

Le jeune homme le visage fermé voulu fuir mais Jack l'attrapa par le bras et le força à lui faire face. Ianto, submergé de sentiments contradictoires oscillait entre la colère d'avoir été abandonné si facilement et le besoin de faire sentir au capitaine ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Devait-il se laisser dominer par la violence qui parfois l'aveuglait et le poussait à détruire tout autour de lui?

Devait-il redevenir cet être insignifiant qui passait sans jamais laisser de traces ou accepter ce que le capitaine lui donnerait?

Oui, c'était cela. Profiter de chaque moment de joie, de chaque moment d'intimité. Partager enfin. Oublier cette solitude qui le rendait fou.

De longue minutes passèrent ainsi, finalement, le gallois poussa un long soupir et posa le front sur la poitrine de Jack. Abandonnant toutes rancoeurs, il ne désirait plus que sentir la présence du seul homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimerait jamais.

C'est Tosh qui, par son arrivé rompit le charme de cet instant suivi de peu par Gwen et Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

La journée se passa sans rien de particulier lorsque les alarmes se mirent à sonner. La température dans le Hub devint glaciale. Les ordinateurs, déments affichaient des données incohérentes.

-C'est quoi ce... Tosh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne le sais pas encore, Jack! Quelqu'un tente de nous pirater! ll détourne nos défenses les uns après les autres. Il est vraiment très fort! Il faut arrêter tout le système, ou nous serons débordés.

-Alors fais le! Qu'est ce que tu attends?

-On sera bloqués des heures! Oh zut! On vient de pénétrer dans la Base! Il est où? Allez Coco ne me lâche pas maintenant... Je l'ai! Au sous-sol! Près des archives!

-C'est bon Tosh, débranche tout, vite!

Le Hub fût plongé dans le noir. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le générateur de secours s'enclenche. Une lumière rouge baignait la Base et seule la machine qui assurait le renouvellement de l'air fonctionnait.

-Coco? Drôle de nom pour un ordinateur! Enfin pourquoi pas... Sérieusement c'est vraiment comme ça que tu l'appelles?

-Mais non, c'est juste une façon de parler!

-Bon admettons... Tosh, tu sais où sont les autres?

-Oui, Gwen et Owen étaient sortis chercher le déjeuner et Ianto était descendu nourrir les Weevils. D'ailleurs l'intrus est apparu pas loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Ok, j'y vais. De ton coté essaie de contacter l'extérieur. Le vieux dispositif de pneumatique est toujours fonctionnel, tu pourras envoyer un message à l'office du tourisme depuis mon bureau. Demande à Owen et à Gwen de se tenir prêts à intervenir dès que la porte se déverrouillera et, Tosh, fait attention à toi. Si tu te sens menacée, tire et discute ensuite. Compris?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai.

Jack parti inspecter chaque niveau sous-terrain, sans rien trouver de particulier. Quand il parvint à l'étage des cellules, il entendit la voix de Ianto.

-Surtout, pas de gestes brusques. Bougez le moins possible. Baissez les yeux. Ne montrez pas votre peur. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai nourri cette créature récemment, la seule chose qui pourrait la faire réagir c'est que vous la provoquiez.

-Faites moi sortir de là, je vous en prie! Je ne veux pas mourir dévoré par cette chose!

-Je ne peux pas ouvrir cette cage! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout ce bazar. Quand vous vous êtes introduit ici, les fermetures automatiques ont été activées! Vous allez devoir attendre.

-Attendre? Il y a forcement un moyen! Cherchez! Pitié!

-Impossible. Si vous voulez, je reste avec vous. Nous pourrons discuter jusqu'à ce que... Enfin vous savez... Janet, c'est ainsi que nous l'avons nommée, n'aime pas partager son territoire... Alors... C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout... Une chose m'échappe... Si vous avez réussi à rentrer pourquoi ne pas sortir de la même façon? Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée d'aller s'emprisonner tout seul dans une cellule?

-Très drôle! Il se fout de moi en plus! Si vous voulez le savoir, j'ai fait une erreur de calcul. J'avais prévu de me transporter dans la salle au-dessus, d'utiliser le manipulateur de faille, d'ouvrir une brèche et de partir? J'ai utilisé pour cela le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait.

-Et vous vous retrouvez bloqué comme un crétin dans cette pièce, devant le monstre qui bientôt va vous bouffer!

-Je le sais ça, mais je devais m'enfuir de ce monde... Vous, les humains, vous êtes si primitifs, à peine plus que des singes! Je n'en peux plus de sentir vos pensées étriquées, répugnantes. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous débattre dans une vie qui sans cesse vous échappe. Vous ne contrôlez rien. Vous êtes comme ces chiens qui courent sans fin après leur propre queue sans jamais l'attraper. Vous passez votre temps à vouloir, aveuglés par le besoin impérieux de toujours posséder plus. Vous n'envisagez pas un instant que le simple fait d'exister est déjà un miracle! Vous me dégouttez!

-Je veux bien admettre que vous aillez en partie raison mais, manipuler la faille est dangereux, voire criminel! En quoi êtes vous si supérieur si vous êtes prêt à tous nous sacrifier sur l'autel de votre intérêt personnel? Je ne peux rien pour vous. Alors profitez bien du reste de votre si précieuse vie. Adieu...

-Non! Ne partez pas! Je... Je vous en prie.

Ianto se détourna du prisonnier, il fixait quelque chose, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Jack?

-Ianto, comment as-tu su que j'étais là? J'ai pourtant été très discret!

-C'est ton odeur. Je l'ai sentie avant de prendre réellement conscience de ta présence. D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou elle est plus forte que jamais?

Le capitaine les yeux plein d'étincelles, plaqua Ianto contre le mur et l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui avait été difficile d'admettre ses sentiments mais après une effroyable année de torture sur le vaisseau de Harold Saxon retrouver le gallois lui en avait fait prendre la mesure. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

De son coté le jeune homme, heureux, serrait Jack dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir son corps, sa chaleur contre lui.

Les deux hommes se tenaient enlacés, profitant l'un de l'autre, quand ils entendirent un bruit étouffé venant de la cellule.

-Eh, vous deux! Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais sortir de là! Votre bestiole montre les dents! Vous êtes en train de l'exciter et je voudrais éviter d'en faire les frais!... Enfin si c'est possible!

Jack ordonna à l'intrus de poser les mains sur sa tête, puis ouvrit la cage avec son bracelet. Ianto le fouilla, récupéra les appareils aliens qu'il avait sur lui, et comme il n'était pas armé, il fût enfermé dans la salle d'interrogatoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Tosh. Celle-ci avait rétabli la communication téléphonique avec l'office du tourisme. Elle parlait à Gwen et à Owen qui bloqués à l'extérieur s'inquiétaient de ne pouvoir porter secours à leurs amis.

-Gwen, Owen, c'est Jack! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre! Nous serons enfermés, encore... Trois heures d'après Tosh. Il n'y rien que vous puissiez faire. Nous avons neutralisé... La menace?... Ianto? Est-ce le bon qualificatif pour notre invité?... Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus. Bon, passons. Ce n'est pas grave... En attendant, il y aura bien quelques touristes en quête de renseignements, occupez vous d'eux. Je vous ferais savoir quand vous pourrez nous rejoindre.

-Jack tu es sûr! Vous ne risquez rien?

-Non, rassure-toi Gwen, il ne me reste plus qu'à interroger le prisonnier, à tout à l'heure!

Jack, impassible assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire observait l'intrus.

L'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de remarquable. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise en essayant d'éviter le regard inquisiteur du capitaine.

Dans la pièce régnait un silence oppressant.

-Que me voulez vous à la fin! Parlez! Cessez de me regarder ainsi! Votre esprit!Je n'arrive pas à entendre vos pensée! De quel droit me séquestrez vous!... Qui êtes vous!

-Assez! Je suis le capitaine Harkness et c'est moi, qui déciderai de votre sort. Alors je vous conseille fortement de vous calmer et de répondre à toute les questions que je poserai!... Est-ce bien clair? N'oublier pas votre amie au sous-sol, je suis persuadé que vous lui manquez déjà!... Bon c'est mieux... Qui êtes vous?

-Je m'appelle Philémon Faverolles, je viens de la terre, environ mille ans dans le futur. Je travaillais dans mon laboratoire quand une erreur de manipulation m'a projeté à Cardiff, je voulais utiliser la faille pour générer une source d'énergie d'une puissance infinie. Si j'avais réussi, je serais devenu l'égal des plus grands cerveaux de l'histoire!

-Mouais... Je vous trouve bien présomptueux pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fichu de ce téléporter au bon endroit... Expliquez moi plutôt comment vous avez trouvé l'emplacement de cette Base.

-Je connaissait le lieu où la signature de la faille est la plus forte. Quand j'ai scanné l'endroit j'ai découvert une construction cachée sous la surface. Il s'agissait de cette Base. Malheureusement, dans un premier temps, votre présence m'a empêché d'accéder au manipulateur et j'ai donc opté pour une solution alternative. Vous comprenez je devais retourner à mon époque! Mes collègues, ces soi-disant scientifiques qui me croyaient fou, ont presque réussi à me faire virer de l'université. Je devais leurs montrer, vous entendez! Je devais leur montrer que moi, l'objet de toutes leurs railleries j'avais voyagé dans le temps!

-Calmez-vous!... Assis!... C'était quoi cette solution alternative?

-Comment pouvez-vous rester si froid! Je viens de vous dire que je suis capable de me déplacer dans le temps, vous n'êtes donc pas impressionné!

-Pas le moins du monde et je me fiche de vos "exploits". Répondez simplement à ma question... Maintenant!

-D'accord, d'accords, j'ai utilisé un des appareils que vous m'avez confisqué. Il était moins puissant que votre matériel mais je pensais qu'il ferait l'affaire. Je me suis installé près de la fontaine pour disposer du maximum d'énergie. Il était sensé ouvrir la faille un instant, juste assez longtemps pour que je puisse traverser et retourner chez moi, mais...

-Mais?

-Eh bien... Je me suis... Comment dire?... Encore trompé. Le vortex que j'ai crée s'est dirigé vers le passé de la terre à l'époque du Jurassique. Et ma machine n'a pas supporté la tension, elle a grillé. Je n'avais donc plus d'autre choix que de me servir de votre installation pour repartir.

-Le Jurassique vos dites?... Par curiosité, quand avez vous créé ce fameux vortex?

-Voyons, j'ai débarqué à votre époque il y a approximativement... Trente six heures dix neuf minutes et quarante cinq secondes. Euh... J'ai donc créé cette singularité, il y a quinze heures dix min....

-Silence! J'ai compris! Mais c'est pas vrai!... Ces fichus oiseaux! C'était vous! Avez vous seulement une idée de la catastrophe que vous auriez pu provoquer! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous offrir en pâture à Janet... Vous restez ici pour l'instant. Je vais statuer sur votre sort.

Le capitaine retrouva Ianto qui avait suivi l'interrogatoire depuis la baie vitrée qui dominait la salle.

-Jack, qu'allons nous faire de lui? Il a été incroyablement stupide, mais je pense qu'il était plus désespéré que méchant. Il n'était même pas armé.

-Je vais remplir son dossier et le confier à l'UNIT. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui lui trouvera une utilité. De toute façon, il faudra qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il est bloqué ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Mais dis-moi, je te trouve bien indulgent. C'est toi que j'ai entendu jouer avec les nerfs de ce pauvres type! Le ton de ta voix était si tranchant, si dénué d'empathie. Tu m'as fait froid dans le dos.

-J'ai été cruel?... J'avoue. Je me suis vraiment bien amusé à ses dépends. Mais tu sais, je n'aurai pas laissé le weevil le tuer.

-De cela, je suis persuadé... Tu n'est pas mauvais, juste un espiègle parfois... Seigneur ce que tu m'as manqué! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir... J'ai tenu car je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous. Gwen, Tosh, Owen, et toi, vous êtes ma famille. Ma place est ici avec vous...Avec toi. Je ne partirai plus, je te le promet... D'ailleurs pour rester dans le sujet, je voudrais t'inviter. Ça te dis une partie de pêche ce week-end? J'ai encore quelques bestioles à attraper. Après, nous pourrions profiter de l'océan. A moins que... Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé. Tu aimes le bateau? Parce que autrement nous pouvons allé au restau et au cinéma. Alors qu'en dis-tu?

Dans le Hub l'alarme de la porte se mit à sonner, Gwen et Owen rentraient enfin.

Ianto s'éloignait déjà de Jack pour rejoindre le groupe.

Il se retourna, souriant, et lança son chronomètre au capitaine.

-Monsieur, sachez que j'adore naviguer. Je vous attends, vendredi à dix-huit heures précise sur le pont du voilier. Ne soyez pas en retard ou je partirai sans vous!

-J'y serai! Mais Ianto Jones, je suis un très bon nageur, sois sûr que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne m'échapperas pas!

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses!... Bon les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait... Je prépare le café. Nous en avons tous grand besoin. Je vous rejoins dans la salle de conférence dans quelques minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

-Allez, allez, allez... Il est où? C'est pas vrai! 17 heures 30, Tosh. Cherche sur les caméras de surveillances, vite! Il doit bien être quelque part cet animal.

-Je l'ai! Dans la ruelle, sur ta droite! Il se cache dans un local à poubelle. J'ai donné ta position à Owen et Tosh. Ils arrivent. Tu les vois?

-Oui, merci Tosh... Eh par ici! Gwen, tu restes là en couverture. Owen, avec moi, soit prudent! Ce Weevil est particulièrement vicieux.

La bête acculé, fonça droit sur Owen, Jack réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et le neutralisa avant qu'il n'atteigne le médecin.

-17 heures 45... Allez, on l'embarque. grouille toi, Owen! Qu'est ce que tu fais! Il faut pas dix ans pour démarrer une voiture... 17 heures 50! Lâche-moi là, sur le port! Je finis à pied!... Eh au fait, vous êtes de garde ce week-end et je ne suis pas joignable!

-Jack! Qu'est ce...

-Débrouillez-vous sans moi pour une fois! J'ai un truc à faire! Plus que cinq minutes, et deux kilomètres... Ianto, Ianto! Attrape!

-17 heures 59! Et vous n'êtes qu'à peine essouffle! Impressionnant... Capitaine, quel est notre cap?

-A l'ouest! Sur deux miles et ensuite nous verrons.

-A vos ordre, Monsieur.

La journée passa en un éclair, les deux hommes détendus parlaient de tout et de rien, riaient beaucoup.

-Eh, Ianto! Nous avons bien travaillé j'ai jeté l'ancre! Nous avons capturé tous les "Glacocyxfax", j'ai ajouté du poison à leur eau. Ils vont bientôt s'éteindre.

-Jack, étions-nous vraiment obligés de les tuer? Il sont très beaux. J'aurais bien essayé de les mettre en aquarium.

-Ils ne supportent pas la captivité. Quelque soit la taille du bassin, ils se laissent mourir de faim et on ne peut pas les laissé traîner dans nos océans.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils se fixent sur la coque des navires, et se nourrissent de l'acier qui les composent. Ils y forent d'énormes trous et les font parfois chavirer. Le Titanic c'est eux!... Bon assez parlé, si nous rentrions? Le temps se rafraîchit.

-Non pas maintenant, je voudrais profiter des dernières lueurs du jours pour lire un peu.

-Montre-moi... Baudelaire ! Tu es décidément un homme plein de surprise! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la poésie. Tiens, lis-moi quelque chose.

-Si tu veux... Ce poème me fait parfois penser à toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'accord,le titre s'est "**Réversivité**"

Ange plein de gaieté, connaissez-vous l'angoisse,

La honte, les remords, les sanglots, les ennuis,

Et les vagues terreurs de ces affreuses nuits

Qui compriment le coeur comme un papier qu'on froisse?

Ange plein de gaieté, connaissez-vous l'angoisse?

Ange plein de bonté, connaissez-vous la haine,

Les poings crispés dans l'ombre et les larmes de fiel,

Quand la vengeance bat son infernal rappel,

Et de nos facultés se fait le capitaine?

Ange plein de bonté, connaissez-vous la haine?

Ange plein de santé, connaissez-vous les Fièvres

Qui, le long des grands murs de l'hospice blafard,

Comme des exilés, s'en vont d'un pied traînard,

Cherchant le soleil rare et remuant les lèvres?

Ange plein de santé, connaissez-vous les Fièvres?

Ange plein de beauté, connaissez-vous les rides,

Et la peur de vieillir, et ce hideux tourment

De lire la secrète horreur du dévouement

Dans des yeux où longtemps burent nos yeux avides?

Ange plein de beauté, connaissez-vous les rides?...

-Tu sais Ianto, je ne suis pas un ange. Allez, rentrons, j'ai très faim...

-Vraiment? Restons plutôt sur le pont. Je veux sentir l'air marin sur ma peau. Je veux savourer le goût du sel sur la tienne.

Ils étaient face à face. Ils ne se touchaient pas.

La voûte étoilée, au-dessus de leurs têtes, distillait une douce lumière couleur or.

Ils ne la voyaient pas.

L'azur limpide des yeux de Jack, noyé dans le bleu abyssal des yeux de Ianto, les rendaient aveugles à tout autre chose.

Au loin les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers, ils étaient sourds à cette étrange plainte. I

ls n'entendaient que leur souffles parfaitement accordés, en symbiose.

Un vent frais, fantasque, virevoltait autour d'eux, caressait leur peau, jouait dans leur cheveux, s'écrasait sur le pont, rebondissait vers les cieux, pour rejoindre les mouettes qui là-haut jacassaient, criaient et se répondaient.

Ils étaient muets, la parole était inutile, ils savaient que bientôt, bientôt...

Seul la présence de l'autre était encore tangible.

Ianto leva une main. Il effleura délicatement le visage de Jack. Ses doigts agiles se promenaient doucement sur sa peau, exploraient, suivaient chaque courbe du corps de son amant, lui donnant de délicieux frissons.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin.

Ils firent l'amour longtemps, tendrement, sauvagement, se donnant mutuellement un plaisir si intense qu'il surent que leur liaison était passée à un autre niveau. Leurs sentiments magnifiaient un acte qui, auparavant, avait été à peine plus qu'un jeu.

Les deux hommes savaient que pour Jack leur relation serait éphémère. Qu'il devrait un jour aller de l'avant et supporter l'inacceptable. Mais le capitaine, tout au long de cette éternité qu'il lui restait à vivre, garderait au fond de son coeur ces instants de bonheurs si rares et si précieux.

Aujourd'hui il était heureux et, enlaçant étroitement le corps si chaud, si vivant, si doux de Ianto, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en rêvant.

**FIN**

Voilà! j'ai fini cette histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui l'on lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
